New Beginnings
by Demon Girl 1
Summary: A new girl moves into Yusuke's neigborhood and will find out soon enough just how much her and Yusuke are alike. Yukey is marked the 'loner' she has no friends but will soon find out more than she ever knew about herself.; rated for future chapters
1. The First Meeting

**Ok this is my first time and I thought that I should fill you in first, most of the characters in this story are based on Yu-Yu-Hakusho and Inuyasha some are not, and Yukey is one of my own characters. Oh and sorry but when I did this I put the wrong title and instead put the chapter title. oh and btw Yukey sounds really friendly now but not later so sorry if it seems deciving**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Yu-Hakusho or Inuyasha. Sigh My stories are copyrighted Demon Girl 1**

**New Beginnings**

** I. The First Meeting**

Yukey was walking down the street one after noon and saw what looked like a party so she walked over; a boy whom she didn't know was sitting on the porch with another boy and a girl. Since she had just moved there Yukey did not know them or anybody else either.

_ Yukey was a girl of course, but she didn't take bull from people, before she had moved and changed schools she was known as the "loner" because she stayed to herself a lot, but if someone messed with her she would fight back out numbered or not. Yukey was not a popular person, but she wasn't stupid and could fend for herself. Her family had moved due to her dad's job. _

_ When she woke up that morning, at five a.m. she got ready, and left a note telling her parents she was going out walking and did not know when she would be back, so not to worry. _

When she stopped in front of the house some of the people looked at her when she saw this she quickly put her head down and started walking down the street. The girl that was sitting on the porch with the two boys got up they then asked what she was doing so she told them

"Well, I have never seen that girl around here so I guess she is new and well I'm going to say hi."

" All right" they said " but were coming with you."

"Fine with me, let's go" she said and started off down the steps.

As they were leaving the person throwing the party stopped her.

"Were are you going Keiko?" he asked with out knowing she was with Yusuke.

"She's leaving with me, we'll come back, Is that ok with you?" Yusuke asked

"Oh, ok Yusuke" he said in a shaky voice afraid what Yusuke might do to him if he tried anything.

So they continued on after the girl then they saw her turn the corner onto 8th street. Yukey was getting tired from walking all day after getting up at five a.m. and walking from six a.m. to about noon anyone would be tired. Yukey decided to sit and rest for awhile in some steps, and then fell in to a light sleep not that Yukey ever fell into a deep sleep she was aware at all times barely or never letting her guard down.

About three minutes after Yukey stopped and sat down to rest Keiko, Yusuke, and Kuwabara turned the around the corner and saw Yukey resting on the steps.

"Hey there she is" said Keiko and then she walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

Yusuke sensed something was wrong and lunged forward and grabbed Keiko by the shoulders. Just as he did this Yukey had came up ready to fight and almost hit Keiko. Keiko let out a faint scream and turned around to thank Yusuke.

" Th-thanks" Keiko said in an unstable voice.

"It's fine Keiko, but you shouldn't go up to people like that alright?" Yusuke told her

" Yeah, alright" replied Keiko

"Oh, I'm sorry" said Yukey after realizing what happened and something within her telling her to be diffrent than usual "are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks to Yusuke here" said Keiko "well my name is Keiko and this is Yusuke, and Kuwabara" said Keiko pointing to each of them as she called their name."

"Hi" said Kuwabara

"Hey" said Yusuke looking at Yukey rather funny or that's what she thought anyway.

"Hello my name is Yukey nice to meet ya.

After Yukey had finished speaking Kuwabara was the first one to speak.

"So Yukey did you just move here?"

"Yes, I did Kuwabara," said Yukey

"Well" said Keiko enthusiastically "since you just move here would you like us to show ya around town? And maybe you could stay at my house tonight."

"Hey Keiko" said Kuwabara

"Ya Kuwabara."

"Didn't we say we would go back to the party?"

"Oh Yes we did Kuwabara well maybe Yukey would like to come with us, then tomorrow we can show her around." Said Keiko "well how bout it Yukey?"

"I guess that sounds alright, but I probably should tell my parents." Replied Yukey

"Well let's go to Yusuke's house his is the closest."

"Fine with me" said Yusuke

"Well then let's go." Said Keiko

As everyone headed to Yusuke's house Yusuke told them to go ahead, but as they started to leave he called to Yukey.

"Yukey come here."

"Yea" she called back "what do ya need"

"To talk"

He then looked at Keiko and said,

"I'll bring her to my house later, ok"

"Sure, I'll tell the others and we'll wait on you, later."

"Fine, see ya," said Yusuke

"Yukey" said Yusuke in a strange voice

"Yes" replied Yukey "what do you need?"

"Yukey I sense something different in you like something I sense in Kuwabara and myself." Yusuke said

"Well is that bad?" asked Yukey

"Not really but um… I would like to ask you some more questions and learn more about you."

" Like what exactly?" asked Yukey

"Well its more like a test and you won't know about it, when it happens if you pass it, I'll tell you more, so is that alright with you?"

"I guess" answered Yukey

"Its settled then, lets go head to my house." Said Yusuke

"Fine with me" said Yukey

After they finished talking they headed to Yusuke's house, Yusuke was in front of Yukey, who was in deep thought, and Yusuke looked back at her and saw this so he hung back so he could walk beside her.

_ A test… what kind of test could he mean? Dang if I could only understand what he meant._

"Yukey " he said, to get her attention

"Huh" she said as she snapped out of her thoughts

"Are you alright?" he asked, "you seem distracted"

"Oh, no just thinking"

"Well were almost there" he told her "its right around the corner here"

"Hey" said Keiko as they approached the house "come on I'll show you where the phone is."

"Thanks Keiko" said Yukey

After Yukey called her parents she went outside and told everyone what her parents said, "Its fine" she quoted

"I can go to the party and stay with you Keiko my parent are just glad I finally have friends" she said trying to mask something and obviously doing a good job at it.

"Great" said Keiko "so lets go to the party we can talk more there."

So they left Yusuke's house and headed to the party.

**So how was that personally I think it needs a little work. Well there will be another chapter eventually so please feel free to e-mail me if you have any comments regarding the story and on how I can make it better at **

**Demon Girl 1 **


	2. The Party

Sorry it took so long little bit of writers' block and my dad was in the hospital a lot lately, but here is the new chapter. Oh and by the way this chapter my change or be fixed some. Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Yu-Hakusho or Inuyasha characters. Sigh I do however own Yukey and Tacashie. Also my stories are copyrighted Demon Girl 1  
  
New Beginnings  
  
II. The Party  
  
When they got to the party everyone was looking at Yukey oddly, like they had never seen a new person before.  
  
"Why are they staring at me Kayko?"  
  
"They don't like new people in this neiborhood." Said Yusuke  
  
"Well I guess if they have a problem with me, they can take it up with me." Said Yukey, who happen to look just in time to see Yusuke smiling at her, but it soon faded.  
  
"We can still have a good time," Said Kuwabarra "they will probably leave you alone while you're with us."  
  
"To be truthful I don't care if they do or not," said Yukey cockily "if they do they do if not we'll just see what happens."  
  
While Yusuke, Kayko, Kuwabarra, and Yukey were talking a boy walked up to them and blurted out,  
  
"Hey Yusuke who's the new chick?"  
  
"First of all she's not a chick she's a girl." Said Yusuke  
  
"And second of all I have a name." Interrupted Yukey  
  
"Well aren't you special." Said the boy  
  
"I like to think so." Said Yukey  
  
"Hey just leave her alone duffus," said Yusuke  
  
"Thanks Yusuke but you don't have to stick up for me." Yukey told him  
  
"What's your name?" asked Yukey  
  
"Tacashie, why?"  
  
"No reason" Yukey replied "so are ya going to leave me alone now?"  
  
"Maybe, it depends." He said  
  
"Depends on what?" Yukey asked  
  
"If you'll go on a date with me." Tacashie said  
  
"Leave her alone" said Yusuke with a touch of enraged irritation in his voice, "she hasn't done anything to you."  
  
Tacashie left due to the warning signs of Yusuke's temper rising he definitely didn't want to see that, because he knew Yusuke and Kuwabarra all to well. After Tacashie left Yusuke and Yukey went and sat back down with Kayko and Kuwabarra. Tacashie however enraged with Yukey went and got his "friends," who were lower class demons, but only Yusuke and Kuwabarra knew this. Tacashie told them about how Yukey had given him trouble and he didn't like it. They told Tacashie that Yukey would be paid back later that night.  
  
While Kayko and Kuwabarra were talking amongst themselves Yukey whispered to Yusuke,  
  
"Hey thanks for the help Yusuke, but I can handle things for myself, alright?"  
  
"Your welcome Yukey and I'm sure you can take care of yourself, but don't forget about your test it will be soon I can sense it." Yusuke told her  
  
"What? Oh I almost forgot well, you better believe I'll be ready for it. Hey what do you mean you can sense it?" Yukey asked but was cut off  
  
"Yukey hey Yukey" said Kayko  
  
"Huh?" she said as Kayko broke her conversation with Yusuke although she didn't think he was going to answer her last question anyway. "what ya need Kayko?"  
  
"Nothing really just wanted to see what you thought about the party," said Kayko  
  
"Um... Its great Kayko, I do have one question though, who are all of these people?" Yukey asked  
  
"To be tell you the truth I really don't know Yukey."  
  
"How about you two do you know these people?" asked Kayko  
  
"Well I know a few of them." Said Kuwabarra  
  
"Same here, but who cares we can stay right here and talk." Yusuke remarked  
  
As Yusuke, Kayko, Kuwabarra, and Yukey talked, Tacashie and his friends were devising a plan.  
  
"Yusuke" whispered Yukey  
  
"What is it Yukey" he asked  
  
"Something's wrong" she told him  
  
"Like what?" he asked still in a whisper  
  
"I don't know exactly" replied Yukey "but it can't be good."  
  
"Well lets just forget it for now ok?" Yusuke told her  
  
"Sure" she said  
  
So Yukey started talking with Kayko and Kuwabarra again.  
  
"So Kayko were do you live?" Yukey asked  
  
"From here about ten or fifteen blocks."  
  
"What about you Kuwabarra?"  
  
"Not very far couple of blocks I guess." Said Kuwabarra  
  
Just as Kuwabarra ended his sentence a light flashed stunning everyone, as they looked up at the now dark sky.  
  
"What in the hell was that?" Yusuke asked  
  
Tacashie then appeared with his friends, who were weaker demons,  
  
"Are you going to go out with me now?" Tacashie asked  
  
"No" Yukey exclaimed "and I'm not going to any time soon."  
  
"Then are you going to fight me?" he asked  
  
"You bet," said Yukey standing up quickly and taking a step forward "I'm ready when you are."  
  
"Fine!" shouted Tacashie "Hiten come forth!"  
  
The skies went even darker and one large thunder bolt shot strait down while numerous smaller ones brightened the night sky.  
  
"What do you want?" a voice shouted from high in the air.  
  
Yukey along with everyone looked up to see a male figure on flaming wheels in the sky.  
  
"I need you to fight Hiten" replied Tacashie  
  
"Fight, fight who?" asked Hiten  
  
"Her" Tacashie said pointing to Yukey "others will help."  
  
"Ha" Hiten laughed "I shall need no help defeating her."  
  
"You laugh now" said Yukey "but lets just see how tough you really are."  
  
As soon as Yukey had finished her sentence lighting bolt shot up behind Hiten and he smiled maliciously.  
  
"Yusuke what's going on" asked Kuwabarra "why did a demon show up out of spirit world and why did it challenge Yukey and not us?  
  
"Well Kuwabarra it's the test" replied Yusuke  
  
"The test? Her? Why not pick me, I know everything that has happened to you, and she doesn't!" Kuwabarra shouted  
  
"Calm down Kuwabarra" said Kayko "I'm sure Yusuke has a perfectly good reason for picking Yukey. Now what are you talking about?"  
  
"Um... nothing" said Yusuke to Kayko "but she felt like the right person." He said to Kuwabarra  
  
"What are you talking about, felt like the right person?" asked Kuwabarra  
  
"Kuwabarra, look at her don't you see it?" Yusuke asked  
  
"See what Yusuke she looks like a normal teenager to me." Said Kuwabarra "Waaa... how come I didn't notice her spirit energy before? And how did you notice it before me I'm the one with the most spirit awareness."  
  
"She's able to hide it without knowing it Kuwabarra ya big dummy." Yusuke said "and I noticed it when she was ready to fight in the ally although it was only for a moment, because it only shows when she fights."  
  
"Yusuke you idiot Yukey doesn't know anything about fighting demons." Shouted Kuwabarra "I've got to go help her." he said as he sprang forward off the porch, but Yusuke was quicker and grabbed him by the neck of his shirt.  
  
"No your not going to help her I'm sure she can handle it. She doesn't have a lot of spirit energy, but she can do just fine and if she gets into to much trouble, we can help." He said  
  
"What, she'll be killed." Shouted Kuwabarra  
  
"No she won't now shut up!" said Yusuke leaning up against the pole on the porch and watching as the fight gets underway.  
  
Well how was that it took me longer than I had expected to write and finish it. If you have any comments on how I can make it better please feel free to e-mail me at I am more than happy to hear you opinions and talk to you about them. If you like Inuyasha stories check out chasejulia and Keolla their stories in my opinion are better than mine but you may not think so well thanks for reading, Demon Girl 1. 


	3. Fighting for the Grade

1

**Well its been hectic getting all of this chapter together but it is, I do believe, the longest one yet. Sorry it has taken so long but I have had a lot going on, but here it is and enjoy.**

** Oh and to those readers who have been asking me about Hiten yeah he is taken from Inuyasha I needed a thunder/lightening demon. **

**DISCLAIMER I do not own Yu-Yu-Hakusho or the character Hiten from Inuyasha. (If I did I would be rich, but im not.)**

**New Beginnings**

**III. Fighting for the Grade**

The darkened sky is occasionally lit up by lightening bolts the opponents stand facing each other, with on lookers and other demons watching. Yukey stands staring up slightly at Hiten; he stares back at her then over to Tacashie.

"Tacashie do I get the pleasure of killing her?" Hiten asked

"That shall be left for you to decide, I myself don't care either way." Tacashie replied with a smug look on his face.

Yukey turns her gaze from Hiten to Tacashie "Wait, why in the hell do you want me dead Tacashie?"

"You will find out soon enough Yukey." Said Tacashie glaring back at her, hate in his eyes.

Yukey glared at Tacashie her eyes filled with anger then they darted back up to Hiten, hovering a few feet above her. "Are you ready Hiten? If so lets get on with it already I am tired of listening to that idiot over there," said Yukey tilting her head toward Tacashie.

Hiten laughs evilly, throwing a devious smile at Yukey, "I'm ready to fight yes, but I don't expect you will live long enough to put up a fight."

"Just shut up, I will show you what I can do."

Hiten looks over to her nodding slightly, raising his hand into the air griping a trident looking object Raigekijin (Blade of Lightning) in his hand that had just appeared, a large thunder bolt then shooting out the end of it.

Yukey looks up thinking to herself wondering how she got into this kind of mess........she had been in a number of fights but they couldn't kill her with lightening. Yukey looks over to Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Keiko on the poach, taking in a deep breath then looking to Hiten once more nodding to tell him she was ready.

Kuwabara's eyes stayed glued to the fighters, he then looks to Yusuke. "Couldn't you see her face, she must be afraid we need to help her."

Yusuke looked over to Kuwabara "Kuwabara do we not get scared sometimes when we are up against powerful demons......have you never had second thoughts?"

"Well.....I........yes I guess I have.....but she doesn't have experience with this kind of thing" Kuwabara replies nervously.

Shaking his head slightly Yusuke stared at Yukey, continuing to speak with Kuwabara "Listen she will be fine, if she gets into too much trouble I will help her, but or now this is her fight."

"But..."

"No" Yusuke's voice sounded firm almost angry, his eyes now following Yukey as she jumped up to avoid a lightening bolt from Hiten.

"Damn it" Yukey growled landing on the ground and moving to avoid Hiten's fist.

"Whats the matter, afraid?" Hiten said his voice almost taunting her, he stands looking through the darkness, trying to find where Yukey disappeared to.

Yukey slowly moves behind Hit knowing that she only had a moment before he would sense her. "Of you, never....." she threw a punch at the back of his head, although he turned around and she ended up punching him in the face.

Hiten shot up out of her reach cursing her "You damn wench...." he said his hand on the side of his face where her punch had landed.

"Serves you right." she muttered glaring at him

"I am going to kill you wench" with that he sent a thunder bolt crashing down at where she would have been standing had she not jumped only seconds before.

"Thought you said you were going to kill me...." Yukey let out then thinking to herself Damn I really should learn to keep my mouth shut

Hiten came flying down at Yukey ready to kill her although he only hits her in the stomach which knocks her back a few feet. She begins to get to her feet slowly and gasping for breath "You Jerk" she screamed dodging his fists before he could catch her again.

"Your not going to get me again woman....." Hiten laughed seeing her trying to get away from him.

"We will see, cause I am going to take you down" Yukey doges behind a tree close to another demon, who lashed out at her with its claws cutting her back lightly tearing her top as well. She let out a low sigh of pain but kept on moving to get out of the way. Yukey moved close behind Hiten throwing another punch at the back of his head, but Hiten turned around catching her wrist.

"Ahh......" Yukey lets out a quiet cry of pain feeling herself lifted off the ground by her left wrist.

"See you stupid girl I am too powerful for you." Hiten said lifting Yukey to eye level with him, still holding her my her wrist.

"I don't care how powerful you are I am going to beat you" Yukey stated her wrist almost ready to dislocate. She grinned evilly then kicked him in the stomach causing him to drop her sending her crashing to the ground. She rolled as she hit the ground, softening her landing slightly. Weakly she got to her feet, although they felt that they were about to go out on her, staring up at Hiten who was doubled over cursing.

"Damn you evil bitch....."

Yukey took hold of her left wrist which was throbbing painfully, luckily it wasn't broken or dislocated but just hurting at the moment.

Yusuke smiled slightly "See what did I tell you duffus..." he glanced over to Kuwabara who was looking shocked.

"Yeah, whatever.....wait what do you mean 'duffus' stop calling me that...."

"I mean what I said and I don't think I will."

Kuwabara looked at Yusuke with an angry glare, knowing that it wouldn't do any good anyway. "Whatever" he mumbled

"You know Kuwabara its quite unusual that she isn't using any power, her abilities are strictly hers at the moment."

"Yeah, I noticed its odd even without knowing most people end up using spirit energy" Kuwabara thought for a moment "maybe she hasn't tapped into it yet....."

"I guess it's a possibility" Yusuke thinks to himself for a moment then begins to look around a bit "Hey, where is Botan I though she was suppose to be here."

"Wow, really Botan" Kuwabara says eagerly

"Yes, you know you should really make up your mind who you like......"

"Don't be stupid Yusuke, Yukina is my woman."

"Then act like it duffus, you seem so caught up between Botan and Yukina."

"Hey Botan is just a friend, I could never turn from my beloved Yukina" Kuwabara finished his eyes slightly glazed, (most likely thinking about Yukina).

"Yeah, whatever" Yusuke mumbled "I just hope Yukey will be alright, she has to pass this test she has to be the one."

Keiko looked on, her eyes widened her voice seemed to be cut off, she just wanted to scream but she know she couldn't. She looked to Yusuke and managed to squeak in a frightened tone, "Will she be alright?"

".....Yes she will be just fine" Yusuke's voice sounded comforting, (for once) to her so she tried to ease her worries, although they weren't going to simply disappear.

Yukey landed on the ground, her face beaded in sweat and her breathing labored "Damn how long can I keep this up?" she asked herself, running from Raigekijin now slashing toward her.

"Still on the run little girl?" a demon laughed.

"Shut up you idiot" Yukey screamed at him as she punched the demon in the face then continued on the run from Hiten.

The Demon let out a cry of pain as he fell to the ground, possibly unconscious but she didn't really have time to stop and find out, (then again it's a demon......and she is only a human girl....) The other demons watched as he hit the ground, their eyes then keeping focused on Yukey.

Hiten flew further up into the sky his eyes narrowed on the dot, which was Yukey. Yukey was crouched on one knee catching her breath, happy that she had a small break, staring up at Hiten being able to see the two small flaming places in the sky. Hiten while up in the air begins to mumble something, raising Raigekijin up into the sky causing lightening to rain down hitting the ground causing the people (who hadn't already left when the fight started) and demons to scatter avoiding them. One of the smaller bolts shot down at Yukey as she tried to doge the bolt but it caught her in her left shoulder. She let out a moan of pain refusing to scream, (who ever really wants to give a demon that pleasure?) then placed her right hand to her left shoulder lifting it slightly placing pressure on it.

Hiten then descended from the sky a devious smirk on his face. Yukey looked up at him, fire burning in her eyes. "Your not killing me that easily Hiten."

"You're the one on the ground, not me wench" Hiten's voice had a menacing tone in it as he speaks.

Yukey gets off her knee standing tall, wincing slightly as she lets her left shoulder fall back limply. "Its only my shoulder I can still kill you, but first I have one thing to do."

Hiten hovered just above the ground looking into her 'burning' eyes, his trident now at his side. "And, what would that be?"

"This" she shouted in his face using her right arms as well as her injured left ripping the trident from his grasp, and breaking it over her knee."

She hopped back out of Hiten's striking range. "that should help, if only slightly" a smirk appears across her face watching Hiten, his face at first looking then angry then watching an evil smile come across his face, her own smirk leaving her face.

"Did you really think that would help you? Cause it won't you wench."

Yukey looks at him taking a step closer "Listen first of all my name is Yukey not wench, second of all No not really but it just might even the playing field a bit." Yukey glared at him her eyes more menacing than ever.

"Well, we will see how much it evened the field won't we?"

"I guess" she replied

Hiten looked over to where Tacashie was standing and mouthed something wordlessly. Tacashie nodded back in consent, apparently understanding, then he closed his eyes concentrating on something. As Yukey looked around she noticed that the demons (who by the way look like humans mostly with some exceptions such as horns and claws on a few not to mention the aura and power levels they give off) were now staring at Tacashie and nodding as well, even the one that Yukey had already taken down, which was now standing back on his feet.

Yukey couldn't help but wonder "_Ok what is going on here, cause I am sure it can't be good_." Then she started looking around again there were five other demons besides Hiten, and now they were advancing on her. Her mind was screaming for her to run although her body and own soul wouldn't allow her too, it wanted her to fight. (Why we may never know.........or will we?)

Hiten smirked and stepped back to watch as the other five demons backed Yukey into a tree. The demons closed in together so her route of escape was cut off.

"Well this is going to be interesting..." Yukey joked, although she didn't know why she would be joking at a time like this.

Some of the demons smirked saying a few comments about exacting revenge on all humans starting with her, then also pulling out various weapons.

"She is mine, I want that pretty little head of hers." the demon Yukey had knocked out before spoke pulling out a dagger.

"I hate to break it to you boys, but you are the ones going down, and my pretty little head looks better on my body" she decided to throw in for some odd reason, although slightly wishing she would have kept her mouth shut.

The demons looked at her eagerly a lust in their eyes telling her they were out to kill her, if nothing else. One of the demons lunged at her with a knife cutting her arm only slightly because she moved then proceeded to kick him in the back of his head bringing him down swiftly. She placed her foot back down on the ground a light smile on her face waiting for the next attacker, shooting a quick glance to the one she had just knocked out.

"Next" she grinned speaking sweetly

One of the demons growled looking at his friend and then bared his claws and jumping toward her, the claws then digging into her right arm she winced but then came around with a punch to the demons face bringing him to the ground rather quickly.

"She has brought down both Shino and Katar but she isn't taking me" announced another demon his horns now shining an odd glow, as he took out a long, well crafted knife placing the blade close to his chest getting ready to attack.

"Shut up Kitan there are five of us and only one of her......we should be able to take her and we will there is no way she can win she is out numbered." A demon standing behind the one called Kitan said his claws gleaming in the occasional light of electricity from the sky.

"Alright Liten we can take her together" Kitan said looking behind him to Liten then over to the other demon, who was looking interestingly at Yukey, next to him "what about you Seren are you in or are you just going to stand there?"

The demon next to Liten looked to Kitan, his eyes dulled and his arms across his chest the claws on his hands shining brightly. "I prefer to fight her alone....I will test my skills against hers in a slightly more even fight."

"Suit yourself Seren you are on your own then" Kitan said then looked over to Liten "So are you ready to attack or are you going to run away scared of this little girl?"

Liten looked offended but then stood facing Kitan who was taking his blade and placing it once again against his chest "Of course not.....there is no need to run from her she is just a human."

With that, the demons called, Kitan and Liten began to surround Yukey who was once again holding her left arm, she let it drop back down even though it caused her to wince slightly in pain. Kitan moved his knife into an attacking position as Liten bared his claws and fangs, that you could now see due to the fact he was growling at her, they both made a jump toward her. Yukey jumped onto a tree branch as they turned to see where she had went she dropped down kicking them and knocking them to the ground. She had moved back a few feet looking at Kitan and Liten as they stumbled to their feet. Kitan as he got to his feet once again made a jump for her, his knife cutting into her skin sharply making a few slashes which also cut into her soft flesh. Liten came up and picked her up by her neck and hurtled her into the tree, she sank down it the pain in her arms and the back of her head increasing. She began to get to her feet once more her eyes meeting the two demons who just smirked evilly at her.

"You aren't going to beat me.....I wont be beat by some low life demons who have to gang up on me just to defeat me...." Yukey stammered as she leaned up against the tree then took out after the demons.

Kitan and Liten's smirk disappeared as she called them 'low life demons' (even though they were) they began to growl, but soon noticed that she was now within striking range and she let her first punch fly it landed upside the jaw of Kitan, who now was lying on the ground but not dead. Liten came at her his knife flying at her she grabbed his knife wrist and twisted making him drop his knife she then sent a direct kick to his stomach which made him land face down in ground.

Yukey looked at the demons Shino, Katar, Kitan, and Liten laying on the ground and sighed leaning up against the tree to hold herself. Then her gaze moved up to the one standing demon who was stating her with interested eyes.

"You have beaten my friends although they are much more idiotic than myself.....what I want to see is if your skills can match my own..."

"Fine, whatever the sooner I get rid of you the sooner I can get out of here..." Yukey stated bluntly

"Well it may take you awhile longer with me not to mention that the wounds the other demons have inflicted on you are beginning to take their toll on your human body...and most likely fatigue is setting in."

"Oh well, my body is human yeah but it doesn't mean I am going to be beat by any low class, stinking demon." Yukey said prying herself off the tree which seemed very comfortable at the time.

"We shall see.....are you ready to start?" the demon laughed slightly

Hiten scowled looking at Yukey although was slightly interested to see the two of them fight seeing that Yukey was injured from his own attacks as well as the other demons, knowing that her body was getting weak and that even if she defeated the last demon he would be able do kill her easily.

Yukey threw a dark look over to Hiten knowing he was enjoying to see her in pain "Yeah whatever.....I just want to get this over with to take Hiten on....I am going to be the one to kill him...no one else"

Seren nodded to her then bared his teeth and claws "And I'll take you on using only my claws and fists.....no weapons...alright?"

"Sure...why not..." she said taking a deep breath clenching her fists waiting for his attack "lets gets this going."

With that Seren grinned vanishing completely; Yukey began to look around not knowing where he moved until he grabbed her from behind, taking hold of her arms. Yukey let out a short scream of pain as a sharp shock was sent up her left arm.

"Whats the matter, am I to quick for you?" he taunted

Yukey regained her wits quickly. "Too quick, no just surprised me is all."

Seren let out a small laugh which made the hair on her neck stand up, as she spun around making him lose his grip on her arms, even though it sent a small shock of pain through her left arm she had came around swinging with a punch that caught Seren off guard and knocked him down to the ground. She cast a serious look down at him with a slight bit of anger within it, "I must have surprised you as well...." she retorted.

Seren grinned up at her rubbing his cheek where her punch had landed "Yes, you did...." he spoke as he stood up dusting himself off.

Yukey began to roll her shoulders which were becoming stiff "Are you ready to finish this fight or are we going to play around instead?"

"Well now that you have shown me you actually have some fight in you after all I see no reason to take it easy on you." he said

"Easy....there is no reason to take it easy on me ...although now that I know your not just covering your weakness with your words I can toughen up too"

Seren nodded with a slight smirk seeing that for a human she was pretty good although his pride still told him that he could easily beat her. "Fine then we shall both quit playing."

Yukey nodded looking at him watching for his movement.

Seren grinned and then disappeared again reappearing behind Yukey, who turned around quickly, he then darted back around her kicking her in the bend of her knee making her land hard on the ground.

Yukey cursed under her breath as she felt her knees hitting the ground, getting back up almost as quickly as she had hit sending a glare at Seren who was smirking at her. "You think that's funny don't you"

"Yeah as a matter of fact I do" He said smugly leaning against a tree trunk

"You would" with that she took a step toward him an almost evil smile on her face as she jumped up grabbing to a branch above her pulling herself up some then with a quick movement jumped landing right in front of Seren and then with a grin punched him in the stomach making him go to his knees.

He let out a gasp as she hit him, not expecting her to pull such a technique then, once he caught his breath he stood up looking at her slightly surprised and then amused with the strength she had even though it was clear to see she was in pain. "So you are a feisty one aren't you"

"Maybe but I don't think _feisty_ is the word for it more likely _determined _would fit the part."she looked at him her left arm slightly throbbing

"Or should I say in pain.." he said advancing upon her with an evil grin

"I think you should stay away" she warned

"Oh do you now?"

"Yes"

"Well then is that a threat? " he said being only a few steps from her

Yukey took a step forward "And what if it is..." she asked starring at him

"Then I may have to kill you.." he said almost smugly

She snickered some taking another step toward him now looking up at him slightly from the closeness "Kill me..I doubt you can...you can injure me but there is no way on earth that I am letting a demon take my life...."

Looks down at her "Awfully bold are you not?" he asked before continuing on "I may not kill you but it will be fun to try"

"Oh you wont kill me....and yeah I guess I am"

Seren smirked then moved forward making it where there was only a few inches of space in between them, making her feel slightly uncomfortable as he leaned closer to her. "Lets finish before the others wake up....or so you can get on to Hiten as you have been saying you want to do" he said so that only she could hear him.

She hardly breathed from him being so close to her face all she could do was nod slightly to him, while in her chest she could feel her heart beating rapidly but she didn't know from what,_ damn get a hold yourself Yukey _she cursed trying to get a grip _He is a demon _she told herself over and over again _he is trying to kill you; he is playing with your mind. _Yukey was having a controversy within her mind he spoke again so only she could hear.

"Come on you have to get past me to get to Hiten and if he sees us standing here is going to know something is up"

She hardly breathed from him being so close, all she could do is nod silently to him. In her chest she could feel her heart beating rapidly, but she didn't know from what, "_Damn get a hold of yourself Yukey" _she cursed trying to get a grip "_He is a demon..." _She told herself over and over again "_he is trying to kill you; he is playing with your mind." _Yukey was having a controversy within her mind and wasn't paying attention. He spoke again so only she could hear.

"Come on, you have to get past me to get to Hiten and if he sees us standing here he is going to know something is up." She caught what he said and moved back getting into position to attack; her eyes telling Seren that she was ready as she watched him first mod then jump at her. Yukey stepped to the side slightly grabbing his arm and tossing him face first at the ground, Seren hit the ground rolling to soften his landing. He stood up and cam at her again, faking one way and then going the other; his claws digging into her left arm which caused her to let out a small scream of pain as she raised her right hand quickly to the wound. She looked to him removing her hand from it seeing that her hand was now bloody as she then lashed out and hit him on the cheek, making his head snap to one side. He turned back his eyes closed, to her it seemed as if he was thinking about his next more. Where she hit him on the cheek had left a streak of flood, her anger began to rise when he didn't speak and kept his eyes closed. It was irritating. She hit him again this time with her full force into his chest, and he fell to the ground unconscious. Yukey took deep breaths not really believing that he hand went down that easily; her head was hung down slightly looking at first to Seren "_He seems so sweet and peaceful laying there" _She shook her head to clear her mind of those thoughts, she picked her head up some looking at the others (half-demons) laying one the ground unconscious....still, then up at Hiten who was staring at her the grin on his face gone. Yukey walked close to him and stopped her eyes daring him to come to her.

"Ok Hiten I have taken out your little dogs.....its only our fight now..."

He smirked nodding "Yeah it is and I guess that you are worth my time after all"

"But are you worth mine?"

"I am worth more than your time..." he said

"Bring it on Hiten" she dared him

She eyed him watching for his movements her body seeming to gain energy as she got ready to fight him. Her thoughts raced through her mind jumbling slightly she shook her head trying to clear her head. Hiten made the first move he shifted his body his hand extending toward her a bolt of lightening shooting strait at her. The next thing that she realized was that she was in the air like her body made her jump up before her mind could register what had happened.

"Quick on your feet aren't you?" he said as she landed softly on the ground.

"Looks like it...." she glared at him then, smirked as he came closer to her. She launched herself forward faking to one side as her knee went into his gut, she heard him let out a grunt.

"...what....what in the hell was that suppose to be..."

" Nothing really, just an attack for pain. I take it that it worked.." she smirked knowing it would most likely tick him off, "what kind of demon are you when a human could hurt you so easily?"

He looked at her with distaste in his eyes "I am better than you will ever be"

Yukey shook her head smiling "I don't think so Hiten"

"And why is that?" he asked

"Because, you will not be alive for much longer."

He glared at her "I think you are mistaken girl, you are the one who will not be alive for long"

"Can you even really fight? You seem to be more talk than action since you had to set your little pups on me. Is one human too much for you?"

Hiten growled and lashed out at her, his temper breaking like thin glass. She simply moved a few steps to her left letting him crash ungracefully into the tree she was standing in front of. She laughed slightly watching him peal himself off of the tree cursing loudly.

"Having troubles Hiten?" she taunted

"You evil bitch." he said his voice full of anger and his eyes beginning to glow slightly, she opened his mouth a large thunder bolt emitting from it, shooting toward Yukey. She jumped slightly to the right in a tumble move to get away from the blast, which barley missed her.

Yukey stood up her clothes already in tatters she could feel the blood slowly dripping down her arm; as well as her legs. She smiled at Hiten still keeping cool but knowing he couldn't, her eyes glanced over at Tacashie who was standing against a tree staring at Hiten and Yukey in an air of amusement.

"I'm tired of these games Hiten, if you are going to fight then show me" as she spoke her voice was calm.

Hiten glanced at Tacashie then over to the porch where stood: Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Keiko. "No interruptions then.....fine but when you are dead don't forget me wench."

"No interruptions" she said clearly

He nodded keeping his eyes trained on her then the sky was lit up with a large bolt of lightening that shot behind Hiten.

Yusuke watched on seeming ly calm his eyes drifting from Keiko, who was setting on her knees eyes widened in fear. Then to Kuwabara who looked stunned and ready to jump in and help at any moment.

"Kuwabara" Yusuke said to get his attention

Kuwabara pulled his gaze away and looked at him "What is it?"

"She said no interruptions, she meant that to us I am sure. I know before I told you this was her fight and it still is, but I want to help just as much as you do." he confessed.

"What if she is killed? What would we do then? Right now she already has numerous injuries."

"I doubt she will die as for her injuries I don't know what to do." he stopped thinking a moment "Botan should be able to help maybe even Kurama.

"Kurama....where is he anyway? I though he was coming" Kuwabara asked glancing around slightly."

"He had some things to take care of...or so he said. Im not sure what though."

"Alright...Yusuke do you think she has a chance to win?"

"Yes, She has made it this far and hasn't been killed, and all without the use of spirit energy. She does have it but I don't think she knows how to use it or has even unlocked it yet." explained Yusuke

"So she doesn't know her true power, but she is fighting a demon." Kuwabara said and looked over at Yukey "she has never fought a demon and yet she seems to know exactly what to do."

"Instinct I guess, maybe more....." He seemed that he knew more than he could or would tell "Botan told me that I would know when I meant the one who could help just because of an aura around them. Yukey had that aura but I don't know how to explain what it was."

Kuwabara's eyes were watching as Yukey dodged then counted one of Hiten's blows. "She does seem differing I can sense it, as well as her energy but it is somehow different from ours. Yukey isn't aware of the power she holds even though it is whats keeping her going unlike a normal human without spirit energy."

Yusuke watched a spark of lightening hit Yukey causing her to hit the ground, as Hiten floated toward her, he was Yukey pick herself up and begin to flight again. His eyes then drifted to Keiko, he sighed seeing her scared and kneeled beside her. "Keiko" he said placing his hand on her shoulder.

Her horrified eyes turned to Yusuke her voice almost a squeak, "Yusuke...you have to do something."

"I can't Keiko she is fighting and you heard what she said, no interruptions."

"If you don't do something she could be killed." her voice was bolder now

"Keiko, go home" he said sternly

"What?"

"Go home" he repeated "its too dangerous here I will walk you there so nothing will happen and we won't get in the way, but then I have to come back."

Keiko wanted to argue but she was scared so she nodded and rose to her feet with Yusuke at her side. Yusuke looked over to Kuwabara and mumbled, "I will be back in a bit."

Yusuke led Keiko out and down the street toward her house, it took them a good bit to get there though, and after seeing that their was not trouble left Keiko at the front of her parents shop. He then headed off quickly back to the party.

Yukey flew back hitting the tree hard she let out a small whimper of pain as she got up; the thick, sticky feeling of blood dripping down her arms and neck. Her attention had been drawn away when she didn't see Keiko or Yusuke and she paid for it. One rule she had learned to always use was don't let your focus be lost and well she broke it. Hiten was not standing (floating) right in front of her looking down upon her, "_this whole time he has been on those flying wheels....that is how he has such an advantaged if I take them out then I stand a better chance..right?" _She asked herself

Hiten stepped closer and without thinking Yukey reached over grabbing a stick that had been laying on the ground and thrust it at the wheel on his foot causing it to break, he fell the short distance to the ground and began cursing now that he couldn't fly it would be harder for him to get away.....she hopped.

Hiten got himself up off the ground about the same time Yukey had and he glared over at her his eyes seeming deathly and cold. He opened his mouth and a large ball of lightening flying toward her. She only caught a glimpse of the ball throwing herself toward the ground to miss it; the lightening catching her slightly in her left arm. Yukey cursed but got up the pain numbing somehow she ran toward Hiten throwing a punch at his head and catching him upside the jaw.

He stumbled back from the hit and turned just in time to see her throwing another punch at him, which would have hit him strait in the nose if he wouldn't have moved, the punch caught him in the temple which caused him to fall back cursing in pain. That is when she noticed her punch had barley grazed him and yet it caused him to fall to the ground, this time when she looked at him she noticed something else his forehead was glowing in a small spot and she then realized that his weak spot was there, the glowing area on his forehead. Yukey began to talk it over inside her head, "_Alright....I have found his weakness, but how to use it to my advantage...." _She had already taken out one advantage of his, flight, now she knew the one thing that would help her defeat him.Hiten stood looking at her the spot on his head still glowing he extended his hand toward her lightening began to surround his arm and then form in a large ball in the palm of his hand, soon the ball of lightening was being fired at her when she tried to run it somehow followed her then she ran, hiding behind a tree ducking down as it exploded into several shards of wood when the energy hit it. She picked up a long sharp piece of wood and placed it at her side she stayed there where the bits of debris surrounded her, Hiten walked over to her a smile on his face apparently thinking that he had killed her, but when he got over her she jumped up kneeing him in the stomach which caused him to bend and when he did that she shoved the plank of wood into the glowing spot on his forehead. He let out a cry of pain, he fell to his knees looking up at her as she stood over him. "You have won wench....." he gasped out the blood running over his face and then down his neck.

She glared at Hiten then spoke, "Thats right Hiten, you gave me injuries yes but there was no way I was letting you take my life." she was now holding her left shoulder to relieve the pain

"I might not have......." he coughed up some blood, which splatted on her pants, "...but look...around you....they will finish what I had started...." with that his body feel over limp.

Yukey turned to see four of the demons, Kitan, Liten, Shino, and Katarclosing in on her there faces showing their anger. (Seren was gone by now most likely he left while Hiten and Yukey were fighting) She didn't have the time to get out of the way of Kitan and Shino who raced forward grabbing her by her arms tightly and holding her in place while Liten and Katar came up and began using her like a punching bag. SNAP Yukey let out a scream of pain as her rib broke when Katar hit her, Kitan and Shino let her drop to her knees when Tacashie stepped up and hit her hard in her face. She looked up at them her face bleeding from the cuts on her face then she tried to stand up and Katar hit her in her back knocking her back to the ground, she growled standing up her body beginning to glow an eerie white, Liten and Shino hit her again but when they did her body exploded in the white light. Tacashie, Katar, Liten, Shino, and Kitan let out an ear piercing cry their body's being ripped apart with the light. Yusuke had arrived and was watching on the porch with Kuwabara they couldn't get through the barrier that was surrounding Yukey and the demons.

"What in the hell is going on?" Yusuke asked urgently

"I don't know..." mumbled Kuwabara trying to get through the barrier again

A red blur went past them somehow breaking through the barrier the light around Yukey slowly began to die out the body's of the demons gone, nothing left of them. She was in Kurama's arms he caught her just before she hit the ground but she was already unconscious.

(Yukey's point of view)

Light.......Pain....Darkness.....Nothing

"..._.that smell what is it..._." she thought just before slipping into an exhausted, blissful unconsciousness.

**Well there it is finally I know it took forever and Im sorry but I finished. finished date 12/24/04 8:30PM I know there is probably a lot wrong but for right now its done and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Its my longest chapter yet but not my last. ** **Now please if you have any suggestions e mail them to me at **


	4. Truths Revealed

Well as all of you wish of me here is the next chapter, sorry it took so long but a lot has been going on.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Yu-Yu-Hakusho or its characters I do however own Yukey so back off she's mine.

**New Beginnings**

**Chapter IV: Truths Revealed**

**>**

**>**

**>**

**"**_That smell...What is it...it seems so familiar..."_

**>**

Yukey's eyes began to slowly flicker open although staying in slits as the light poured in from the window. As soon as her eyes adjusted to the light she began to look around the room, it definitely wasn't hers. Her room had wight walls yes, but everything else was different, her carpet was a deep blue, her bed, including the sheets and pillows were black. There were two plushy black arm chairs in the corners of her room as well as a black desk where sat her computer and some notebooks. Above her bed were three pictures; the first was a picture of a wolf the symbol of the hunter and stealth, the middle sat a picture of a pure white unicorn which stands for purity. The final picture was one of a large, red dragon the symbol of power and strength, the pictures stood for things she admired in life as well as tired to achieve.

Yukey tried to sit up, but upon trying found her body sore and stiff, she just propped up on the pillows (which was all she could manage without extreme pain) She knew it wasn't her room, but then whose was it? The carpet, walls, and bed linen were white there were two brown dressers and a desk with books and a computer sitting on it. Near each of the two windows were various plants, along the walls were pictures of outdoor scenes. Finally she found it...the source of the wonderful aroma, next to the bed was a white table and placed upon it was a light blue vase with a dozen roses in it; half white and half red. She laughed to herself, her favorite flower was a rose but she had only told one person that in her entire life but in the end he left and it changed her life completely. (Hmmm...who is the secret person?) She was different from most girls she wasn't a bad person but she could tell things in people, which may have been the whole reason she was so friendly to Yusuke and the others it wasn't really her usual style. Normally she would have never even talked to them but left in her own mind never to speak to them or anyone else around her. For some reason something in her had compelled her to be nice and talk knowing that she was suppose to meet them...but why?

"Why didn't I just walk away like usual? Why did my body and mind tell me to stay and talk? Is something or someone trying to tell me something?" Yukey's mind was working hard trying to figure the questions out, although they stopped as she herd footsteps coming down what she guessed was a hallway, the door slowly opened Yukey looked up from her slightly propped position to see Keico's face.

"Yukey, your finally up."

"Yeah, an I'm alive too" Yukey joked "_although i don't see how" _she then said in her mind.

"I see that, I'll be back in a bit would you like something?"

"Anything to drink would be great."

"I can do that but it will take a little while"

"Ok" she nodded slightly

Keico smiled and walked out of the room, Yukey heard the voices of her 'friends' and some others that she didn't know, she judged that the conversation was in the living room but wasn't sure.

"She could have been seriously injured" came Yusuke's voice

"Could have been, but wasn't.." a female voice, which Yukey hadn't heard before, came from the living room.

"She has a broken rib not to mention two cracked ribs and another bruised. Her left arm is slashed up and her right is dislocated, and both her legs are bruised and cut up. As well as the cuts on her face."

"But she will be alright, her injuries will heal and Kurama can help as well." the female voice pointed out.

"Botan.." Yusuke's voice warned

"Yusuke, there is no need to raise your voice" a clam male voice announced

"I know" Yusukey murmured "but if something worse had happened it would have been my fault. I shouldn't have left and that barrier..."

"If you would have listened to me none of it would have happened." Kuwabara's voice rang in.

"Shut up" Yusuke reprimanded

"Now you two just quit arguing. I should be able to help and no to mention Botan brought some medicine to help heal her faster." spoke the calm voice again

"Yeah, I guess" Yusuke and Kuwabara said together.

"Guys...she is up" Keico's voice happily rang in. "I have to run home but will one of you take this to her?"

"Sure, I will I need to go see how she is anyway" said Yusuke's

"Thanks, I'll be back later hopefully"

"Alright" Yukey herd Yusuke say then other voices started telling Keico good-bye then the door opened and Keico had apparently left, footsteps were then herd coming up the hallway followed by a soft knock at the rooms door.

"Come in"

Yusuke stepped in, a light smile on his face (obviously forced) followed by Kuwabara then a strange male that she couldn't quite place and finally a female both of whom Yukey did no know. Yusuke walked over to the bedside grabbing a chair on his way and sitting in it then handing the glass of water to Yukey.

"So how are you feeling?" Yusuke asked

She propped herself up more, as much as possible without the pain surging through her body, and took a drink of the water, grinning slightly as she looked up at him. "Well I'm alive..."

The forced smile on Yusuke's face changed to a sincere smile as he and the others in the room laughed slightly. "Yeah, I can see that but I meant your injuries."

"I know, I guess I am a bit sore but I'll be fine"

Kuwabara looked to Yukey then to Botan and Yusuke "Well at least your awake..." he mumbled.

Yukey looked at the others then to Yusuke a slightly confused look on her face "what does he mean? How long have I been asleep?"

Yusuke looked at her the smile now gone "Yukey you've been sleeping for three days...and it had us a bit worried."

Her eyes widened slightly the glass of water in her hand shaking slightly "What!"

Kuwabara had moved to the other side of the bed while Kurama and Botan stayed at the foot near the wall, since Yukey did not know either of them. Yusuke laid a hand on her arm "Yukey calm down, don't worry we told your parents that you would be staying with Keico and they sent the essentials." (All of which Keico was in charge of.)

"Let go of me" Yukey said jerking her arm back. She began to sit up finding it slightly painful; she sat up, gritting her teeth, putting her legs over the side of the bed facing Yusuke and set the glass of water on the small table. Still gritting her teeth she looked at Yusuke "What in the hell is wrong with my body?"

"Well it could be a few things like maybe the recently relocated left arm or the slashed up right one. The two cracked ribs, the broken one or the bruised ones. Or, maybe the fact that your legs are cut and beat up."

"Damn it" she growled looking at her arms and legs seeing that someone bandaged her up. "Where am I? I know i am in no girls room."

"Your at my hours and in my room." the male at the foot of the bed stepped forward.

Yukey's eyes moved to rest on him "Well thanks I guess, and who are you?" Some how you look familiar."

The boy smiled moving a piece of hair, that had fallen in his face, back "i am sorry I haven't introduced myself, My name is Kurama, it is nice to meet you."

She smiled weakly, trying to be nice, "Same here I'm sure." (He avoided the last part of the question though.)

"Yes, well you sould stay still and let your wounds heal." Kurama lectured

"I should, but i really can't I need to walk even if it kills me." with that she began to get to her feet but as she took a step her legs went out from under her. Yusuke quickly grabbed hold of her right arm catching her before she fell, he placed her arm over his shoulder to be able to help her walk.

"Are you dense or something?" he asked holding her up.

"Maybe, but I really have to go clear my mind." she pleaded looking at Yusuke.

"Can you not just wait? If we can get you to take the medicine that Botan brought, you will be able to walk on your own."

"Yes, he is right, the medicine should work within a few minutes" Botany's happy, cherry voice sparked in.

Yukey looked at Botan darkly then nodded to Yusuke "Fine, I'll wait" with that she with some help from Yusuke lowered herself back onto the bed.

Yukey stood back up walking over to Botan "Ok, where is the medicine?" he asked his voice somewhat cold as she held his hand out. Botan walked out of the room and came back in, a small vile in her hand and gave it to him.

"Is this..." Yusuke started before being cut off

"Right, yes the same stuff that you had to drink a few months ago" Botan said almost childishly.

"Oh goody she is going to love this..." Yusuke uttered sarcastically as he began to walk back to Yukey.

Yukey's eyes followed Yusuke as he walked over to her, the glare was dark, cold, motionless as she saw the vile not ever really liking to rely on medicine of any kind. Yusuke sat in the chair placed next to the bed he opened the top of the vile and handing it to Yukey calmly spoke, "Now, that stuff doesn't taste that great (at all) but it will heal you in no time although it has some side effects but don't worry and drink it quickly."

Yukey slowly lifted the vile to her lips, her eyes looking at those around her, as she gulped it down her body shuttered; he was right the stuff tasted horrible she thought as she handed him back the vile. Her eyes then began to flicker closed the smell of roses flowing to her. She heard everyone in the room get up and quietly move out, then she fell into a deeper sleep than she would have ever allowed herself.

_Her mind went back through time with the aroma of roses fresh in her memory, he came into her mind along with her past life and how she was before..._

She smiled happily following beside him, holding his hand her vision blocked due to the blindfold over her eyes. She could tell that she was in the woods the sound of birds and nature filled her ears along with their footsteps.

"Where are we Shin?" Yukey asked (now around the age of 9 or 10)

"You will find out soon enough Yukey its a surprise." Shin's voice was soft and calm.

She just smiled, holding his hand as she tripped slightly over something. "Ok..." she said recovering gracefully from the trip.

Shin's footsteps stopped, a wonderful aroma and the sound of rusting water around her, he easily lifted her and sat her in front of him undoing the blindfold. "Ok here we are Yukey."

Yukey took in a breath her eyes bright, she turned around to look a Shin "Oh...its beautiful. Thank you Shin" she said happily as she gave him a hug.

Shin laughed lightly looking at her "I thought you would like it I found it awhile back and decided to bring you."

"Its great the water fall and the roses are beautiful, its like a dream." she looked around at the cascading waterfall with the white and red roses surrounding the stream. "I can't believe all the roses and you remembered that they were my favorite."

"Why wouldn't I remember"

"I don't know, but lets play hide-and-go-seek."

Shin smiled happily as she tugged on his shirt, only he knew what power she would wield one day and he was proud of her and what she would accomplish with her life after all they went through. "Alright, but...not it!"

Yukey looked to him as he took off "Nu uh, thats not fair Shin"

Shin laughed as Yukey chased him around their 'secret place.'

End flashback

(what was going on presently during dream)

"Well Yusuke, she should be just fine after taking the medicine." Botan claimed

"Yeah, that is good but I wonder which side effect it will cause." Yusuke replied thinking

"Well, there are three possibilities she will end up weakened; if she isn't able to handle it her mind will be affected, or she will revisit her past."

"I would hope she would only have to revisit her past, thats what happened to me Although I wonder whats up with her parents they don't even seem too close to her; almost like me and my mother."

"Well me and Shizuru are pretty close but that is about it" Kuwabara declared

"My mother is always there for me" Kurama said "even if she doesn't know about my past."

"Mom and Dad are always there for me if I need them even if they are working at the store." Keico stated

"Her life has been hard, which was the reason she changed and i guess her parents just don't know how to take her now especially." Botan said

"What do you mean Botan?" Keico asked

"Yeah, spill it" Yusuke told her

"I don't think I should not without asking Yukey first." Botan said taking a step back from Yusuke.

"Why do you want to know about my life?" Yukey asked standing in the doorway of the living room leaning against the frame, holding her injured left arm with her right across her ribs.

"Um..." Kuwabara started

"Or better yet Botan is it? How would you even know about my life?"

"I...um...I...can't tell you." Botan shuddered

"She knows because it is her job." Yusuke broke in

"Her job? What does she doe that she has to know my past? Is she a deceive or something?"

"Sort of but its necessary to know, but since she wont tell us why don't you?"

Yukey let out a slight 'humph' noise "Fine I guess" she walked over to the couch sitting down carefully with some pain still residing in her ribs and arm. Taking in a deep breath she looked at everyone then to the floor. "Botan you tell them and I will go into further detail"

"Sure" Botan nodded "Yukey Hitori; current age: fourteen, eye color: emerald, hair color: Brown and long. Before the age of ten she was nothing more than a happy child, carefree, and fearless." Botan stopped looking at Yukey

" Yeah, thats true although back then my parents still were not too much involved in my life, and I wasn't as much of a tomboy." Yukey stated and nodded for Botan to continue.

"Well yes, but her brother Sink Hitori was. He was five to six years older than Yukey and by far the one person she cared about and told everything too." Botan stopped her eyes saddened asking Yukey to continue.

"He knew me, my life, my favorite every thing, he took me everywhere and raised me until i was eleven, not that my parents had much to do with either of us. Although most of me died when he did."

"Shin Hitori, aged of passing: seventeen, eye color: emerald, hair color: black slightly long. He was killed in a car crash. Am I right?"

"Yes, by a drunk driver who swerved into his lane." Yukey looked as though she was about to cry, but she could cry if she wanted to. "the only person in this world who really cared about me. My parents couldn't understand and they never will. Shin was my life and I will never see him again. After he passed away I changed completely I kept myself distant. I worked out and became the 'loner' that is the only think I know anymore is how to stay away so I wont get hurt."

Keico took a slow breath her eyes not leaving Yukey "I...I am sorry Yukey?"

"I don't need pity, sorry wont help anymore. I am alone and thats how I live." Yukey sighed.

Yusuke looked to Yukey "If you stay to yourself why did you be so friendly when we met you?"

Honestly, I don't know, I was compelled to be nice...its unusual for me but my soul told me it was alright." Yukey looked up" I have always been different from others, but I don't know why. Stronger in a sense and I can tell things and see things. Shin told me it was alright, not too worry I was perfectly fine and being different was great."

Everyone looked to Botan as soon as Yukey finished and she smiled as she saw Yukey look as well. "Bingo!" your different for a reason and your brother was right. Yukey you are one of the chosen few who can help protect this world, along with Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei and others."

Yukey looked quizzically at Botan "What in the wold are you talking about?"

Botan smiled happily "The demons you fought, were a test, if you defeated them you showed the potential to protect this world. Although we didn't know about the other five demons and the half-demon Tacashie. At first I was worried because you were not using you spirit energy, but your own strength."

"What is spirit energy?"

"Spirit energy is a strong energy that can be used as weapon when exerted in a certain way. Although when you released your energy it came out in one large blast, destroying the five demons surrounding you completely. Yusuke's is exerted as a gun and Kuwabara's as a sword. But then again your spirit energy can be used in a different way although I can't explain that, because you are much different from the others."

"So...I have been choses to help then?" Yukey asked

"In a sense, yes you have."

"Alright...but I have my own questions for you Botan."

Botan smiled and nodded "As I figured you would, I will try to answer them for you."

"You seem to know a lot about me but what about Shin, as I am sure you know my parents are not really mine nor where they his since we were adopted.

"Yes I knew that, it was and still is a reason you are not close to them."

Yukey nodded "Yeah...well Shin was different too----like me now but he would always protect me."

Keico placed her hand lightly on Yukey's right shoulder, she just turned when a slight smile. "What about Shin can you tell me anything relating to him and his...power?"

Botan sighed slightly, everyone else looking at her seeming very interested. "Yukey there is only one thing I really know about that."

"What is it?"  
Shin...was chosen to help as well just like you are now, but he died and unlike Yusuke, Spirit World couldn't bring him back."

"Why not?" asked Yusuke his voice sounding angered.

"Because yours was a special case Yusuke. I don't know anymore than that." Botan closed her eyes then reopened them, looking to Yukey. "Listen I only know what I am told...I don't know more than what I have said about you or your brother. If you want to know more" she paused "you will have to talk to Koenma"

"Who is this Koenma"

"He is the leader of Spirit World well kind of."

"So back to the test I took" Yukey said changing the subject.

"Well the demons you fought weren't exactly arranged. The demon we had was beaten before he made it, that boy Tacashie well at first we hadn't known but he was a half-demon. It worked to our advantage that he had friends that were demons, although I am sorry that you were outnumbered."

"Whatever" Yukey said dismissively "what time is it?"

"About five o'clock...why?"

"I want to go out for a walk...is that alright?" she snapped slightly

"I don't know how much of a good idea that is..." Botan said

"Neither do I" spoke Keico

She looked to Kuwabara, Kurama, and Yusuke. Kuwabara just stayed silent looking over to Yusuke.

"Kurama?" asked Yusuke

"I am not going to stop you Yukey..." he paused "...just don't get lost."

She got up walking out the door in her black tank top and black jeans pausing just long enough to pull her hair back in a pony tail and then wandered until it was dark outside and she found herself in the forest. Yukey looked around coming to a river sighing as she lowered herself against a tree that was next to the river. Looking across t she seemed far off. "What does all of this mean? Shin I learned so much from you and I continue to learn, but I miss you sou much. Damn it why did you have to go out that night?"

Yukey closed her eyes with a deep sight she heard something moving, but she wasn't paying much attention until a voice spoke.

"You know I do understand some of how you feel." he said

"I am sure you do" she said keeping her eyes closed

"Yeah except I still have the one I hold dear." he said and she heard him sit down next to her.

"Why are you here? To rub it in my face that you still have the one that is most important to you?" she said keeping her eyes closed although her voice was a bit snippy.

"No" he let out a slight sigh "I just wanted to talk." his voice was soft and kind and she thought she felt him move closer

"Then talk" she said the snippy edge of her voice gone

"Yukey, I know you miss your brother..." he stared before she broke in

"Of course I do...damn it he was the only person who cared about me."

"Your parents must have cared."

"No, they didn't and they don't; they try to be so nice and act as if they understand but they don't. I bet all Shin and I were to them was a tax ride off." her voice was laced with anger

"Your wrong Yukey. They do care, but they don't know how to show it. I am sure of that."

"Sure whatever" she sighed her eyes still closed; she felt him turn toward her "Look at me" he said his voice firm."

Yukey opened her eyes to see him facing toward her; his eyes locking with hers, "What is it Kurama?"

He reached and took her hand into his; she blinked slightly confused but tried not to show it. "No matter what you think; others do care, your parents care," his hands clasped hers gently as he looked into her emerald eyes. She sighed slightly turning her head away her voice low.

"...Sure doesn't feel like it..."

He moved one of his slender hands and placed it on her cheek turning her head so she was looking into his jade green eyes. "It doesn't always, but it is true."

Yukey looked into his eyes taking in his voice and touch, she wasn't sure of what was going on. She drew back her hands, standing up looking down to him. "Kurama, I don't know if i can believe all of this."

He looked to her staying in his spot, "You should, Yukey"

She gazed up at the tree she had been sitting under then jumped landing gracefully on one of its branches, and sat down. "I should, but its still hard to believe. The only person who ever really cared and showed it was Shin, and I won't ever see him again."

In one swift movement Kurama was in the tree sitting next to Yukey. There eyes did not meet as they gazed out over the water. "Yukey, you say it was only your brother who cared about you, but have you ever let anyone else in?"

She sat thinking, then after a moment spoke in a softened tone almost unlike her own voice, "...Not really...Kurama, if you want to know the truth I am scared too."

He turned to her, "Why? You do not seem like the kind of person to let anything scare you."

"Nothing seems to scare me because I won't let myself be scared. There is only one thing I do truly fear and that is loosing someone I care about. I have down that once before and I don't like it Kurama, so if I don't get close to anyone then I have nothing to fear." When she finished she looked away from him almost ashamed of what she had said.

Kurama watched her unsure of what to say.

Yukey put her arm over her ribs she then looked back to Kurama, "I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"What for?"

"Complaining to you, I have no right."

He looked at her and reached over once again taking one of her hands, "Yukey, its alright, I don't mind. You have had to go so long with it on your mind, you shouldn't have had too."

She shook her head and removed her arms from over her ribs pulling her hand from his, "Look Kurama, I will deal with it, I have for this long. I don't care about the pain anymore." she looked down at the bandages on her arms then jumped from the tree. After she hit the ground she fell against the trunk of the tree; her body tensed from pain. Kurama landed beside her and began to help her to her feet, but she shrugged him off helping herself.

"I just wanted to help." he said watching her.

Yukey turned looking to him a determined yet sad look in her eyes. "I don't need your help Kurama," in the next moment she vanished into the dark depths of the woods.

Kurama stood there,closing his eyes breifly, andspeaking to the shadows, "Such a beautiful, mysterious person, and she doesn't even know it." He re-opened his eyes turning and starting back toward his house.

>

>

>

>

>

Woo, finally done with this chapter. Sorry it took so long but I have had a lot going on and it isn't getting too much easier. For those who read this I do ask you to review so I know I can make the next chapter better for ya'll. Anyway I am out of here, if you have any comments go ahead, but I do not take kindly to flaming.


End file.
